House of Night: New Legacy
by dana prince
Summary: Welcome to the House of Night. Ali Flair, once a simple human girl gets hand picked and marked by the Goddess as her own. Come read the tale of her journey going through her years in the house of night. friendships, loss, and truths revealed. Read, Review because that motivates me to write more! want more? review! May the Goddess, Nyx, Bless you!
1. Chapter 1

**House of Night: New Legacy****  
**_**Author of Fanfic: Dana Prince**_**  
****Disclaimer****: **_**all established HoN characters are not mine, nor do I claim them to be mine. The new OC (Original Characters) are mine though added into the story.**_

**Chapter one: Full Moon Mark**

There's been a chill up my back all day; that feeling you're being watched by someone and when you turn around no one is there. I didn't even notice the guy either but somehow I knew he was there for me alone. When the final bell tolled dismissing the students it was the usual, scurry to get outta class and back home to most likely shove our faces into burgers or pizza while playing some video games until our thumbs were numb from the rapid button mashing plays or from just playing way too long. I shoved my books and papers into my black backpack and slung it over one shoulder heading out of the classroom last to avoid the _clap, clap_ of the erasers that would spew out chalk dust. This school didn't exactly have that new fancy white board with markers. Seems they preferred the old fashion chalk.

I suppressed a loud and disgusting cough in my elbow using the sleeve of my jacket. Lately I wasn't feeling too great. Y'know when you get that feeling a truck ran you over with the cold or flu? Well that was how I felt right now. Lately it was mostly coughing but it was enough to make my chest sore and for me to not talk much due to a sore throat. I think I just had a bad cold was all. Then again I'm not surprised being I hated wearing long sleeve shirts out in the cold and the same goes for jackets. Yet when I got sick I decided to wear a jacket like I should have in the first place. Dummy me huh?

I made a choice to head to the Cafeteria and grab a snack. They always served an after school snack here for people who stayed after to just have something to nibble on. Of course the main food line wasn't open. No, instead they had the snack line only open selling iced tea, Gatorades, cookies, Churros and other snacks. I personally enjoyed getting a Churro fresh from the oven with a Yoo-hoo chocolate drink. Then I'd just lazily walk home ensuring I was home after my father went to bed. I really didn't want to deal with his drunk self again. I walked up to the counter and of course Mrs. Lisa already knew what I wanted and had it set aside from me. I paid her the money; small two dollars for a good treat was worth it every time.

Then I sat down outside watching people; one by one leave in their cars. Well it was actually the junior classes that were in this parking lot where I was sitting. On the other end of the school was the seniors' parking lot. It was maybe around three in the afternoon when I was sitting out there when I noticed him finally. A tall pale man with a crescent moon filled in on his brow. Decorating around it was wave like designs that curled around his eyes. He was wearing some dark clothing. Though I couldn't really tell, if it was a dark purple or blue or even a black outfit. It seemed like one of those suspense movies though. When I blinked he seemed to be closer each time.

When I hurried to stand, I saw the large shadow drift over me blocking out the fading sun behind him. Looking up there he stood, it was then I really noticed it was a Vampyre from that House of Night school. I panicked and slammed back against the wall staring at him unblinkingly as he raised a hand, fingers still curled in a light fist as he then starting to utter something.

"Alicia Henderson! Night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" his index finger shot straight out directed at my brow as a sudden and big blast of pain slammed throughout my head. My eyes blurred out and soon I felt my body grow heavy, dropping to the right and soon hitting the cold cement sidewalk…

It must have been hours, because when I woke it was pitch black outside but my head was still hurting; pounding like I had a bad headache. I sat up and looked around, my vision fading from clear to blurry and back but when it was clear I saw no one was anywhere nearby. I felt too weak to move and decided if no one was there maybe I could lay down a moment and rest. Well I thought I was alone at least until I heard horse hooves clicking on the ground. It made me look up to see what appeared to be a small woman on a horse. I could only make out her lower face and the way I knew it was a woman was the cloak was open in the front. Yes, shut up I noticed the figure had boobs. Sue me.

"W-Who…?" I could barely speak without my head pounding away again. The woman simply held out her hand, seemingly to invite me onto the Mare she was riding. Standing was a bit of a task though. I staggered over and took her hand, noticing the long sharp nails she had as she helped me up onto the horse behind her.

I wanted to ask her again who she was but I was going in and out of consciousness to a point I slumped against her but I don't think she'd mind it knowing I was not one hundred percent at the moment. During a state of semi-consciousness, I felt the horse racing along, hearing the hooves pounding the ground and the wind whipping by. My eyes looked up to see the crescent moon was bright with a blue hue.

I was able to wake long enough to see the place we were trotting into. It was a stable filled with horses of different colors. Some were snowy white or chocolate brown and one was a Pinto horse. You know one with the white and blotches of; well this one had blotches of black on it. The woman dismounted the horse and pushed back her hood piece displaying a falling curtain of platinum blonde hair paired with slate grey eyes and her markings were pretty. Rearing horses decorated her features giving her a somewhat Amazonian appearance in a way.

"Can you stand?" I blinked and looked down to the short woman, since it was the first time I had heard her speak. If I wasn't mistaken it sounded as though deep in her voice was a hint of a French Accent. She held out a hand for me to take as I swung my other leg over and took her help in getting down but as I did my eyes blurred out and made me fall to my knees. "Easy there, you're still probably a bit out of it from the marking,"

"M-Marking… W-What are you talking about? Who…Who are you?" I said looking up at her. She was about to speak when I noticed a dark figure behind her that looked like the grim reaper in a way. It was only until the figure lifted up a lantern was I able to still my racing heart. It was a woman with dark hair and seemingly emotionless face; well that was until she looked at me and smiled. When the grim woman smiled it was as if her face got a whole new light making her seem more approachable and not frightening.

"Thank you for going to get Alicia, Lenobia." The woman's dark eyes turned their gaze onto me. A frail weak version of me is what she'd see though. I was still in pain, slightly panting, with a thin brow line of sweat from the headache. "Merry Meet Alicia,"

"Pardon my French, but what the fuck is going on?" I felt that blonde woman; Lenobia was it, staring over at me as the darker woman crouched down to my level. She set the lantern down and raised a slim finger poking my brow where the pain seemed to be coming from in the first place.

"Alicia Henderson, you've been marked as a fledgling to one day possibly change into a Vampyre. It was the Goddess, Nyx; it was her wish that you be marked. But you are the second fledgling to bare a colored in mark…"

"Colored in mark…?" I asked as she then held up a mirror and showed what she meant. Displayed on my brow; dead center was a colored in crescent moon marking. I reached up and traced it with my finger amazed by the beauty of it. And I'll be the first to admit that Vampyre culture intrigued me for ages I was just always afraid to actually meet one, let alone become one.

"Who was the first person?" I asked.

"Zoey Redbird, she's said to be visiting from her training upon an Isle far from here. Perhaps when she is here I'll have you meet her," the dark woman stood grabbing the lantern she set down. "I'm Thanatos, Head Priestess here in our Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night."

"Vampyre High School technically…" I stood, still a bit wobbly but not much anymore, dusting off the hay from my pants. The Pinto horse beside me snorted as I leaned over grabbing some hay from a bale nearby and extending my hand to the horse. It gently took the bit from my hands using it lips mostly I suppose to not hurt me. I had even noticed the short woman who got me here smiled as she walked over to the mare she brought me on leading it away by the reins.

"Alicia, if you were to pick a new name that you would be called by from here on what would it be?" Thanatos glanced outside seeing it begin to rain. I'm not sure if they saw it but there was a woman; kind of faded looking out in the rain. She had Raven hair and a flawless face adorned with a jewel like crowning that dangled down over her brow, just above her eyes. She wore a dark dress that sparkled like stars in the moonlit night sky. When I blinked though, she vanished. "Alicia?"

"Ali… Ali Flair." I replied still staring at the spot where that ghostly woman had been. I drew my eyes from the spot I had been staring at to see Thanatos standing by the stable entrance and opening an umbrella. With a motion of her hand I walked over and under the large umbrella as she led the way toward the large school. It was a bit eerie to look that that place in the dark. It was like one of those dark castles in the horror movies from the early 1900s. You know the ones with the bad graphics being all black and white with lines and dots on the filming? Yeah one of those types.

The only thing not so off putting was the well-tended to gardens that lined the side of the buildings near the sidewalks. There were a few puddles forming on the sidewalk showing how hard the rain was pouring; enough to make the droplets splash up with each pelting hit into the surface of the water. I could see streams of water flowing off the cobblestone walls down to the ground to add onto the pooling dirty water on the sidewalk.

Thanatos soon opened a door, letting me inside the building. It was warm and the dark halls were illuminated by gas lamps. I noticed a small feline zip around the corner staying close to the wall with its tail held high. It trotted off down into the darkening corridors vanishing from view as I heard a door open and Thanatos's voice call to me, beckoning me into the office. I walked in and glanced around seeing the slightly dark wallpapering that was mostly covered by bookshelves of files and books. There was a few plants that decorated the room and the wine red curtains were drawn open to allow the moonlight to drift in from outside and land onto the deep purple carpeting.

Thanatos sat in a tall back chair that seemed to be made of fine wood and the cushioning was velvety and deep purple. Before the solid Oak wood desk was a pair of smaller chairs with cloth cushioning instead but it was the same color. Being in this office reminded me of when I was younger how I had gone to the principal's office for fighting and fighting often. I'll admit that I wasn't a great kid growing up. I started mostly acting like that when my mother passed away. But right now I rather not go into that…

I sat down in one of the small seats as Thanatos softly shut her laptop and opened a file flipping through it before pulling out a paper and handing it to me. When I saw it, the paper was a class schedule and the date of when it was printed was several days ago. Had they known I was going to be marked? I felt a bit sick thinking that I was bound to be marked longer than even I knew about it. I looked up and tried to gather what I would ask Thanatos.

"How did you know…? I was going to be marked before I even saw that guy?" Thanatos smiled and set the file down on her desk, she leaned forward on her forearms.

"The Goddess told me,"

"Wait what Goddess?" I blinked as she lifted a hand pointing to a small statue near her window. It was made of pure onyx stone but it was perfectly made and easy to see it was a slender beautiful woman with her arms raised, head inclined back as she held up a crescent moon. Due to the moonlight outside the statue was giving off a slight glow that was mesmerizing. "Is that a representation of the Goddess?"

"Her name is Nyx, Goddess of Night and Vampyres. She's the mother of us all and the one we return to upon death; we return to her beautiful meadows to rest," I glanced back at the statue as my hand randomly reached up tracing the warming mark on my brow. She chose me; chose me to be marked and become one of her children. I was both confused and honored in a way. It's not every day that some greater power picks you. Here I was, going from being a human to being a Vampyre; well from what I know it was fledgling first then a Vampyre later if I get through that "Change".

Yeah I knew about the whole 50/50 Change process. If you got through it you'd be a Vampyre with those cool face tattoos. Yet, if your body rejected it you would certainly perish and by what Thanatos just said the one who dies would return to Nyx's world, and rest peacefully in her meadows. As my finger traced the mark it kept getting hotter until my eyes blurred out; the color blotched all together at once before I fainted out of the chair only hearing Thanatos's panicked voice last call out to me…

"_Don't be scared…" _I glanced around trying to find the voice but my eyes were suddenly drawn downward seeing Thanatos was trying to wake… me. I was laying there breathing but not a single response from her saying my name over and over. I saw a gash on my brow near the fully colored mark and by where my body was it was clear that I fell and hit the desk cutting my head. "_Ali…"_

I turned around seeing a beautiful woman with raven hair floating, seated in midair. Her eyes were pleasant and welcoming just like her smile. Around her head was a beautiful crowning of diamonds shaped like tears. I was in awe of her beauty and her voice was calming as well. Could this be… the goddess? Nyx, Goddess of Night and the Vampyres?

"Are you…?" I could barely speak, I was in a state of shock seeing this woman and also seeing me on the floor out cold. She simply gave a gentle nod and a bright smile.

"I am Nyx, as Thanatos told you." She pointed to my brow. "I chose you as my voice to this world, someone granted the gift opposite that of Thanatos. You are to be the one who will gift those who died a chance at renewed life. Those killed during Neferet's era will be your responsibility to ensure they return and teach the lessons needed to avoid another Neferet,"

"Was she that bad?" I was curious to find out who this Neferet lady was. She must have been very bad seeing as Nyx's eyes turned into concern as she took a deep breath.

"Neferet was a powerful Vampyre, I chose her to be marked but the Tracker had been too late. Due to her father's… actions she was filled with hatred of her father; of all humans. She even slewed her father and was transferred away to another school because of her vengeful act. Over time she grew darker; colder and soon allied herself with pure and evil darkness. Wishing to become more powerful than even me, she killed mercilessly trying anything and everything to demand respect even at the cost of lives." I didn't know what it was but I felt like I understood completely about what Neferet now…

She was abused by her father, the actions making her hate to be pushed along by someone or being told what do to. Being controlled and then the true darkness of that person she grew to hate had then been revealed and no one suffered but her. She was angry, confused, seeking vengeance for the suffering she endured. I think… I think I get it. I felt that way with my father, that drunken bastard. I knew what Neferet felt like but I hated him for something different. Just the thought of it made me want to cry, clutch my fist and pray he died in a fire or something.

I didn't have the guts to kill anyone, but I understood Neferet's pain. I didn't understand why she continued to let that anger fuel her when she killed the one who did it. Wasn't that enough? Why did she continue to be so evil? I was lost in thought when Nyx brushed a hand over my cheek softly pulling me back to I guess this was reality right? I looked up seeing her motherly smile which almost reminded me of my own mother's smile and it felt soothing.

"I'm to be your voice but… how?" I asked curiously.

"You will know when the time comes, for now you must keep in mind what your true task is. Educating the generations now and to come so that we avoid another dangerous Vampyre like Neferet," I only gave a simple nod and looked over as Thanatos was having my body carried to the infirmary. When Nyx voice suddenly spoke, I turned my head to look back at her. "Don't be concerned, you're just having an out of body experience. You're not dead,"

"So can I return back to my body?"

"You can just be warned your head will hurt, you gave yourself quite a gash when you fainted." I nodded and followed after where my body was headed feeling Nyx's presence fade. Guess she went back to her world or something. I watched them set down my body as I guess I faded in? I don't know all this crap is new to me…

I felt a few eyes on me, and bodies moving around. Ow, Nyx was right my head is hurting from that gash. I could feel a bit of the dried blood from the gash being wiped away with a damp cloth as I tested the movement of my body. Big toe twitch, check and then Right index finger twitch; check. When my eyes snapped open, I saw Thanatos's eyes widen and then fall to normal as if I'd shocked her a bit from the sudden wakening. My hand reached up pushing away the nurse's hand that was cleaning the dried blood from the gash and sat up.

"Ali, you should lay down, you hurt your head and it needs to be treated." Thanatos's hand lightly touched my shoulder. I looked at her hand and felt some weird sensation as I looked to the window for some reason. It was the feeling of… well new Life. Nyx said it was my power but what was I feeling? Birth was happening and not far from here too. I had to then slightly focus my eyes a bit and noticed a white tail hidden in the distant bushes. A white small feline; belly swollen with a litter was hidden away in the brush. Perhaps what was where I was feeling it from?

I pointed out the window and simply said. "That cat's giving birth y'know," Thanatos blinked and looked outside sending a male Vampyre to see. Upon his return he asked how I was able to tell when the cat was near completely hidden. I shrugged and flopped back on the pillow behind me staring at the ceiling. The High Priestess had everyone leave as she sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window.

"You're certainly no ordinary fledgling,"

"When did you figure that out?" I looked over at her as she continued to stare out the window. I don't know what it was about her but when she was emotionless she seemed so dark and grim like. As if she was more the grim reaper than a Vampyre.

"When I saw your colored mark," She finally looked over at me. "You spoke with Nyx… didn't you?" I felt my face turn pale and numb like if I left an ice pack on my face too long. Did she know that's why I fainted or that was what happened while I was out?

"I did talk to her…"

"That means she has big plans to help guide you to, it's your choice to see those goals through and help her," Thanatos reached over grabbing the damp clothing finishing cleaning the dried blood on my brow. "You're already beginning to heal up. That's due to a Vampyre's ability of rapid healing. It's faster than any human healing,"

"Thanatos…" She paused and looked down at me with a questioning look. "Nyx said my power was opposite yours…"

"My affinity is that of Death… if it is opposite of me than that means…" I looked up at her and nodded. She looked over to a statue of Nyx. "…Life," She set the cloth down and called in the nurse to finish putting in a few stitches on the wound. It stung a bit but soon it was over and I was sitting there with about three stitches in my brow. I sat up and looked over to Thanatos who was standing by the door.

"What now?" I pulled the blanket off my legs and stood, my hand absently reaching up to touch the stitches. She opened the door and motioned for me to follow along as she led the way down the corridor lined with a few gas lamps. It was a big dark, perhaps creepy but I was walking with a woman who was like a grim reaper so I think I was used to the whole dark eerie vibe thing. I felt like someone was behind me though. My feeling was soon right as Thanatos turned around and smiled to someone.

"Zoey, we weren't expecting you here for a while," Zoey? Was it the Zoey Redbird she'd mentioned way earlier? I peered over my shoulder and saw a woman, she looked like a Native American but I couldn't be certain as to what kind. She had the face tattoos as well as one over her chest and her hands from what I could see. She smiled and glanced at me with her hazel eyes. "It's nice to see you; this is Ali Flair, our new student."

Zoey's gaze went from me to Thanatos and back. I kind of didn't wanna turn all the way around but soon enough Thanatos's hands spun me around to completely face the overly tattooed Vampyre. I saw Zoey's eyes widen a bit as she spotted the colored in mark on my forehead. "Uh… hi," I said looking up at her.

"You've a colored in mark, same as I did when I was here in this school," I blinked and realized that this woman was in fact THE Zoey Redbird Thanatos had told me about. I'd only seen Vampyres with face tattoos but why did she have them on most parts of her body? I couldn't help but glance at the other tattoos until Zoey lifted her hand to move my gaze back to her face by raising my head back up.

"So you're Zoey Redbird?" She gave a nod and smiled. "Thanatos told me you were the only other person ever to have a colored in mark as a fledgling…"

"Because I was chosen by the Goddess herself, which means she must have chosen you for a greater purpose too. What has she named you as?"

"Her voice,"

"She's made you another of her true daughters, I was the first in this age, this makes you the second," I didn't know how to react aside from gawking like some fool until Thanatos's voice came into play.

"So Zoey why are you here early anyway?"

"Did you forget I was going to teach here for a year or so?" Zoey looked up at the High Priestess and smiled, setting a hand on my shoulder. I don't know why but I felt a sort of powerful authority come from Zoey. I mean she was the first True Daughter of Nyx in this age, chosen by the goddess and certainly her presence was… powerful in the standings. I felt very small in stature wise. I mean I was only some little newbie fledgling standing near a woman who seemed like a walking legend among Vampyres. One could only imagine the nervousness I was kind of feeling around her.

"Ah that's right,"

"Say Thanatos, does Ali have a mentor yet?" Thanatos did a few rapid blinks and shook her head slowly. Zoey smiled and looked down at me. "Good, then I'll take up that spot then," in my head I was screaming. (_OMG MY MENTOR WAS ZOEY REDBIRD. "THE" ZOEY REDBIRD_) I think my jaw dropped too because Zoey shut my mouth for me gently.

"Are you sure you want to be her mentor? Why?"

"Thanatos, she practically going through the same thing I did, so who better to teach her than me?" I saw Thanatos fall into a moment of thought and then she nodded. "See? Even you think it's only best,"

"Well I'm betting Ali's roommate is wondering where she is so we best to lead her there don't you think?"

"Wait I get a Roommate?" I didn't expect that this school would be kind of like college where you live with some new random person for the time you're in school and you'd then pray that you get along or else it's hell in a small room. As long as my roommate didn't touch my collection I was fine. Don't judge me, I collect Ty Beanie babies. Hey! I said don't judge me.

"Yes and your roommate is the adopted daughter of our Professor Penthesilia or as most prefer to call her is Professor P for short."

"Oh the jokes I could make…" I clamped my mouth shut and held back a laugh as Thanatos simply shook her head and heard Zoey give a chuckle. It was then that Thanatos led us down the hallway to a door that led outside which luckily it was not still raining but the sidewalk was still wet and puddled with dirty water or mud. I kept looking around until I saw some type of church like building with the statue of Nyx standing outside of it. The building seemed a bit gothic though so it certainly not they ordinary church that someone would be used to.

I felt Zoey's hand lightly touch my shoulder making me look up at her. She looked over at the statue and smiled. "Nyx gifted me with each of these tattoos when I proved myself. She's a very understanding Goddess and loves everyone just the same but she dislikes liars. Her one gift to all is Free Will."

"That's why it's my choice to follow her path?" Zoey glanced at me and nodded. "How does one be the voice of a Goddess? I'm… admittedly scared that I might fail,"

"Ali, have faith in Nyx and she'll always help you; never leave you alone even in your darkest hours," she lightly stroked my dark hair and pointed at the colored crescent moon on my head. "How did your mark get filled in?"

"I don't know… I just woke up and some lady on a horse brought me here. Her name was… Lenobia, she and Thanatos noticed my mark colored,"

'_You were meant to be marked as a full color fledgling, because you are my voice the mark colored in connects you to me,' _I froze and then suddenly looked around for Nyx, hoping to see her. I don't know why but I felt better when I saw her. It was like seeing my mother after so long; I just wanted to see her again. Yet the voice was soothing and made me feel not as edgy as I was.

"C'mon, we should get you to your room so you can rest," I glanced up at Zoey and nodded as she followed after Thanatos toward this one building that was a short distance from the school but looked like a boarding house or just a dorm building. Sure enough when Thanatos opened the door there was a kind of girlish living room with a few other girls inside sitting on pastel color bean bags or resting on their stomachs on the ground. They all at once turned and looked right at me. Well more like right at my mark. I played it off by simply 'acting shy' rubbing the back of my head while I looked away.

I didn't feel like being the freak show at this new school I'd be in and I think Zoey knew what I was thinking because she moved in front of me a bit allowing me to use the few bangs I have to sort of obscure the mark from view. The girls all diverted their eyes to the High Priestess and almost in union said "Merry Meet, Thanatos," I'm guessing that's a Vampyre greeting or something? I peered around Zoey's arm a bit noticing the girls watching _World's Dumbest_ on TruTV. I'll admit that was my favorite show and I loved the comedians Judy Gold and Loni Love.

Thanatos gave me a quick introduction but I stayed partly hidden behind Zoey, not saying a word but giving a small wave to the girls. Goddess I felt like I freak with my mark colored in and when they spotted it they all gawked like fools. It was obvious colored in marks on a student wasn't normal. Hell, I wasn't normal even before this marking. My attention was then captured by a door opening that revealed a girl with long deep red hair and green eyes. She had very lightly sun kissed skin with a beauty mark just beside her left eye. On both wrists were rubber bracelets, kind of like the ones that glow in the dark or something. One band read: Comic Con and the other happened to be for Crunchy Roll. Both I knew very well. I've always wanted to go to Comic Con, and Crunchy Roll was a good Anime website.

It was easy to tell what she was kind of into already. Well that and she was also wearing a Supergirl logo shirt. I'm guessing this girl was a Comic Geek, Gamer girl; and no, not the "gamer" girl who thinks she's sexy by playing COD. No a real gamer girl one who gets so into the game when she loses she cusses like crazy, has her own celebratory dance when she wins and plays zombie games without screaming every five seconds. The "Gamer" girl stereotype is some slutty chick who decided to be half naked with a controller to probably send to her boyfriend so he'd get a boner. Fail; epic-fail because that is NOT a GAMER GIRL.

"Ah, Rebecca good to see you, we were about to bring your roommate to the room," Thanatos turned to me and pushed me over to this girl who I guess was Rebecca. The red head smiled and suddenly I was caught in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you! I was wondering when I'd get a roommate. It's lonely in that room without a soul to talk to aside from my feline buddy," I blinked and hesitated before patting her back a bit.

"Uh, Rebecca was it? You're hurting me…" she had a very tight hug, the kind that felt like someone was going to snap you in half. But as soon as I said that she cutely snapped her arms wide open with a big grin.

"Sorry about that, I was too excited," I rubbed my arms and popped the elbows only to have my right hand grabbed and me to be yanked up toward the room I would be sharing with Rebecca. The door was a deep blue color and when she pushed it open I saw it was a decent size with two beds, both made neatly and what else I noticed made my eyes widen. All my things; what little I had, was already in the room neatly put onto shelves and by my bed. I knew that bed was mine from the panther blanket I had bought myself about a week ago.

I walked over and sat on the bed, running my hand over the blanket absently thinking. Well this is it. I was going to either become a Vampyre or die… I wasn't Alicia Henderson anymore. My name is Ali Flair, Fledgling Vampyre in the Tulsa House of Night. Never again would I be considered 'normal' among humans and with this mark not even as a fledgling will I never be that normal either. I felt like an outcast in fact I think that's all I ever was…

It was then I just put my face into my palms and just… cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Life Anew**

I think I shocked Rebecca when I started to cry because she went and got Zoey from downstairs as she was still chatting with the other fledglings. These tears had many meanings though. I was happy I didn't have to see my drunk father, sad that I wouldn't be 'normal' anymore, frightened because I was the Voice of a Goddess. All those emotions were burning out from those tears, dripping to my jeans making the dark navy blue color turn black where the salty tears fell. I mean how was I supposed to feel? I was shocked at everything just pouring onto me all at once.

I felt heavy with all these responsibilities just put before me. Then there was that chance of a 50/50 life or death thing with the Change? I couldn't hold back the emotions anymore so I had to cry and let them go. I didn't really realize I was shaking until two tattooed hands lightly touched my shoulders with the sound of a voice shooing others away. Zoey tilted my head up and had a look of concern on her face as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out one of those travel tissue packs. Opening and taking a few out, she then handed them to me.

I took the tissues with a shaking hand as she remained silent but her eyes said it all. She understood what I was going through; all the emotions that were pouring out all at once. Everything was changing around me and I had no control over it. That's why she remained silent, because she knew it was hard to find words to soothe someone with the weight of duty put upon them by a Goddess. I just wiped my eyes and kept my head down. I felt weak in Zoey's presence. I mean there she was, a legend; a woman who went through this and now stands proud as a Vampyre with her glorious Tattoos gifted to her by the Goddess and her just being there was outstanding.

And then there was me. A crying teenager with an uber cool Mentor before me. Make-up streaming down my face from tears and partly used tissues wet with tears and Mascara clutched in my hand. I was the newbie, the freak, the chosen one and I was already setting a 'great' example for myself. I was sure proving to be a worthy voice huh? I didn't know if I could be some Voice for Nyx. I mean what if I failed somehow?

"I know how it is Ali…" I looked up seeing Zoey give me a slight smile. "It's hard as hell; a pain even. You change lives, names, schools, then Nyx puts a big purpose; a huge goal, on your shoulders but that's because she believes in you so much. Once Nyx gives a gift to any of her children she never takes it back, and she gives them to us for a reason,"

"My power… she said it was Life," I looked down clutching the tissues tighter in my hand. What did she mean my power was life exactly? What was I supposed to do? Nyx had said I was also to give new life to those who died. What was that supposed to mean? I could bring back people who died? I didn't understand it. What really didn't help was that the Goddess was just a very big mystery herself. "I am to give new life to those who died during Neferet's era…" when I looked at Zoey she had a look of utter shock on her face.

"She told you that?" when I nodded she sat beside me and sighed. "Why?"

"She said it was to keep another Neferet from happening…" Zoey gave a slight frown as she set a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over at her as she spoke.

"Nyx must see great potential in you, and I'm not surprised you can bring dead Vampyres back if that is what your power means, She accepts all her children; even the Red Vampyres."

"Red Vampyre… but I thought there were only blue Vampyre marks."

"They are Vampyres who died and were revived from the dead; they have red marks and are technically the stereotype Vampyres. Y'know sun light is bad for them, they can't enter a building without being invited in, and they have fangs. Those are all things Blue Vampyres don't have," I'll admit the first image that came to my mind was a zombie like person or something like Dracula. Either one seemed creepy. I was about to ask if there was any red Vampyres around when a knock touched the door and a male voice echoed through the solid wood.

"Zoey are you here?" Zoey smiled at the sound of the voice and looked up.

"Yes Stark, and do me a favor. Poke your head in, I think my fledgling needs to see a red Vampyre," I looked up as the man stepped in and I when I saw his face he had red markings instead of blue like me and Zoey. But he didn't look dead at all. He most certainly wasn't a Zombie and was nowhere near a creepy Dracula remake or something. Instead this Stark guy was handsome and strong looking. When he smiled I noticed the fangs he had. So this was a red Vampyre, they looked just like the blue ones only they had the stereotype aspects added in.

I guess because they were undead that was why the sunlight hurt them. They must need blood more often so that could be the reason behind the fangs and the Markings looked really nice in red. Stark seemed to be a proud Red Vamp too; his stance was powerful and he carried himself with pride too. I looked from him to Zoey.

"Stark is a red Vampyre, he died because his body rejected the change. Neferet revived him as part of her evil plot but I soon ensured he was freed from her claws, and he's saved my life too,"

"So my power is to make Red Vampyres?"

"Well since Nyx kind of seems to want you to perhaps so, maybe it's a way to not only ensure there won't be another Neferet but to allow more Vampyres chances to live," I sighed and flopped back on the plush blanket.

"The pressure just builds endlessly…" I heard Zoey chuckle.

"How do you think I felt when I was named a True Daughter of Night? Nyx only does that when she seems great potential in a person," I reached up tracing the mark on my forehead, thinking about what Nyx could be seeing in me. I'm just an ordinary kid who used to live with my abusive step-father; yeah he was actually my step-father. I never knew my real dad. Maybe I just have daddy issues and that's why I can't see what potential is in me.

"Zoey… can I ask you something? Just between us though," I noted that Stark was still standing there until Zoey waved him away from the room. He simply bowed placing a fist over his heart before departing. "I need to find closure from something…" I pulled out a very old letter from the boxed up things. Digging it out from under a few comics I had and handing it to Zoey. "You've permission to read it," She opened the letter and started to read.

_Alicia,_

_There is something I need to tell you; something you deserve to know. Your father right now is not your biological father. He's only the father of your actual half-sister. I know I lied to you; kept it hidden away and I know I needed to tell you because it was only right. I don't know who your father is; it depends upon the two men I was with during the separation period I went through with your step-father. There is one man who is now dead and the other has been off the grid and possibly dead as well. Should you find them perhaps find out if either of them are your father. Those men are Steven DeMarcus and Paul Montgomery._

_Mom_

I swear I just saw all the color drain out of Zoey's face like she saw a ghost or something. She reread the letter two more times before handing it to me pointing at the name Paul Montgomery. I looked up at her and raised a brow. She sighed softly and spoke softly.

"That name is the same as my father," I rapidly blinked and looked at the letter then back to her in shock. My mother slept with Zoey's father? I swear my internal screaming could almost be heard blaring from my ears like cartoonized steam. I put the letter away and rubbed my head in thought. Could it be the same guy? No, that couldn't be, my father would most likely be Steven DeMarcus. It just could not be Paul because if that was true for him then Zoey would end up as my half-sister; my mentor as my half-sister? Weird is that it would be; very utterly weird. "I'll help you find who your father is…"

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit taken aback by that,"

"Who wouldn't be? My father could be yours; my fledgling ending up related to me…" She fell into thought. "That… could maybe explain why Nyx chose you," She sighed.

"I'm betting you don't like your father?" I couldn't blame her. By the sound of it and how she paled she certainly didn't like her own father. When I saw her shake her head I shrugged. "I don't like my step-father," Should I tell her why? Tell her about the biggest sin he ever did? He killed my half-sister out of a drunken rage… just the thought of how he now walks around without a regretful bone in his beer swollen body made my blood boil. I clenched my fist tight feeling my nails pierce my skin.

"Stop doing that," I looked up as my hands opened revealing the blood pooling in the palms now. Zoey shook her head and kept her eyes from my hands, lifting my chin. "He's not here, he's got no control over you now," I nodded and hid my bloodied hands. She pointed to the bathroom and told me to clean my hands. I stood as she left out the door, letting my roommate back in as she flopped on her bed. I was washing my palms and wrapping bandages around them.

"You've got a cool Mentor," I heard Rebecca say as she leaned over the bed a bit looking at me as I turned around. "My Mentor is the Vamp who went and got you,"

"Your mentor is Lenobia? Why not have, your adoptive mother be your mentor?" She sat up and shrugged.

"My mom wanted Lenobia to watch over me," She hugged a teddy bear she had on her bed as I sat on my bed laying back on the pillows. "Professor P was a big help to me though when she adopted me… I was homeless before I met her,"

"You were?" I looked over as Rebecca nodded, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, when I was seven my father died; my mom died a week after I was born. I didn't have family and didn't wanna be stuck in some orphanage so I ran away," She hugged the teddy bear tighter as she gave a shaking sigh. "One day I saw Professor P and noticed she had a lot of money, I didn't notice the marks on her face until I got close. When she saw me she asked where my family was and I told her I didn't have a family. Keep in mind I was only nine,"

"She must have felt bad that you were alone…"

"She did, so she brought me here; yes here to the house of night and allowed me to shower and got me food to eat. Sure I couldn't live here but she had me stay with a friend of hers, a human lady named Maddie. She was an elderly lady but it was then that she told me to think of her as a mother and Maddie as a grandma… I had a family again. So when I got marked as a Fledgling I excitedly called my mom and she came and got me," Rebecca smiled and looked over at the clock. "Oh!"

"What?"

"It's almost dinner time silly! C'mon you need to get your uniform on and we can go eat," she opened the closet on my side of the room handing me the dark purple and black uniform that was embroidered with a Silver looking spiral. "The Silver Spiral of the third formers means a new beginning basically," She handed me the outfit and smiled.

I took it and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Slipping off my shirt I suddenly stopped and looked in the mirror. My forehead seemed like it was a perfect fit for the mark. My Hispanic features just seemed to be given a new life. Maybe I just didn't realize it before but I felt like this mark was just meant to be there. Maybe I was just always fated to be a Vampyre? I don't know but I was beginning to like the idea of being one, one day if I made the change that is…

I sighed and put my uniform on and fixed my hair a bit before glancing at the mark again. I smiled at my reflection sending a silent thank you to Nyx. Not only did she mark me and give me a new life. She saved me from the old one I dreaded waking to everyday. Opening the door, I found Rebecca was done dressing as well, simply pulling her top down as I noticed she was wearing a black lace bra that hooked in the back. I blinked removing my eyes from her back and cleared my throat as she turned around.

"Ready to go I take it?" I nodded. My roomie snagged my hand and pulled me along out of the room and down the stairs I was led up to before. We soon found a flood of other girls heading toward the main building of the school. We joined the crowd and I soon found myself in a large cafeteria like room with booths near the walls and open tables towards the middle of the room. But there was one table that caught my eye. One that was covered in food but no one was sitting at. "That's the table set for Nyx, it's a bit odd at first but it's because she's always among her children,"

"Doesn't seem odd at all, I mean she is everywhere. The statues, the marks on our brows… she's the Goddess and mother of us all," I smiled as we made our way to the line to get some dinner. I took a deep breath smelling the air.

I felt my mouth water with hunger from the smell of sour dough bread. I love sour dough so much. I peered around seeing that they were serving something I loved greatly. Chicken pot pie bread bowls. I think I'm really going to like it here. When we got up to the server we both got a bread bowl, and a drink of sweet tea before Rebecca led me to a booth that had these two girls chatting away sitting there.

"Lulu, Simone, I want you two to meet my roommate. This is Ali Flair." The two girls looked up and their eyes went from my face to the mark. Great, two more people who saw me as a freak; just what I need. Rebecca saw this and set her tray down and pinched their noses. "Stop staring,"

They both pulled away and frowned. Lulu was a lightly tanned girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She had flawless make-up to her eyes and her lips. When she smiled it was obvious she took great care of her teeth unless she had those whitening strips. Simone was a Mocha skinned girl who had darker hair and golden brown eyes with a pair of plum lips.

"Sorry, jeez you pinch hard!" Simone was rubbing her nose. Rebecca sat down and patted the spot right next her telling me to sit. When I did Lulu spoke up and at that moment I wish she hadn't; no really she should have shut up.

"So what's with the colored mark?" and thud went my head on the table. I really didn't need this right now, but of course someone has to ruin it right? There's always that one person.

"Lulu, why did you do that and better yet did you really have to?" Rebecca hissed angrily as the girl threw up her hands. "Don't you think she'd been through enough already without you badgering her over her mark?"

"What's going on over here?" I peeked up and saw Thanatos standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Lulu tried to look nonchalant and eat her food which made her stand out like a sore thumb. I sat up and smiled at the High Priestess. "How are you Ali? I pray everything is well,"

"Yeah, it's nice here too. I feel like I kind of fit in… kind of," Thanatos gave a slight smile but when she looked to Lulu her smile faded. I saw Lulu freeze and looked up swallowing what food she has in her mouth.

"Lulu, I heard you when I was coming over here to check on Ali. Be more respectful of her. If you had a colored mark you would not like people to gawk at you now would you?" Lulu paused with her spoon in her mouth and slowly shook her head. "Good, then don't do it to Ali,"

"Yes High Priestess…" Lulu removed the spoon from her mouth and went back to eating. Thanatos then returned her dark gaze to me as well as a renewed smile. I swear she needed to keep smiling or she'd just look like the grim reaper. Now she just needed a scythe and she'd have the perfect Halloween costume.

"I trust you are in good hands with Rebecca showing you around," I looked over at my roomie and smiled playfully, lightly elbowing her. Thanatos patted my shoulder looking up at Rebecca. "Oh Rebecca, Lenobia wanted to see you when you finished eating, says she needs extra hands in the stables."

"Travis must be busy then,"

"I think he is and that is why she needs some help," Rebecca nodded as Thanatos gave a slight squeeze to my shoulder then left. I tapped my roomie's side and leaned to her ear.

"Who's Travis?"

"Oh that's Lenobia's human mate," she finished her food as I was just popping the last bit of the bread bowl in my mouth. "Say do you want to go with me to see the stables? I saw you have Lenobia's class at the end of the school day,"

"Night," Lulu corrected as Simone giggled from beside her.

"Whatever Lulu," Rebecca rolled her eyes as Lulu playfully did some goofy duck kissy face at her. I stood and let Rebecca out of the booth only to have her grab my hand and pull me along. Jeez, I hadn't even said I wanted to go. Oh well, I suppose she just wanted me along. We made our way out of the dining hall into a dim corridor where I spotted a Siamese cat sitting by the wall. It gave a slow blink then scurried away meowing loudly. "That was Lenobia's cat; I never asked what the cat's name was so I don't know,"

"Siamese are loud felines," she nodded and I noticed something, she has yet to let go of my hand and in fact gave it a firm squeeze. Maybe Rebecca just didn't like being alone and now that she had me as a roommate she wanted to have me around a bit more to get to know me. I don't blame her; being alone in this new life would start to scare me too. I simply followed her outside and saw a bit in the distance the stables I had arrived here in when Lenobia came and picked me up from where I was marked. I saw the short woman walk out of the stables with a dark horse beside her.

"Hey Lenobia, I hope you don't mind but I brought Ali with me to help," I was too busy looking at the dark mare that Lenobia was guiding by the reins. The horse was a solid black and she just looked powerful which that was made clear when the mare stomped her hoof on the ground. I felt the hard pound through my feet and was in sheer awe of the mare.

"I don't mind, more help the better," Lenobia noticed I was looking at the mare and smiled, patting the horse's side affectionately. "I see you've taken an interest in my mare, Ali. This is Mujaji," I looked from the mare to the grey eyed Vampyre and smiled.

"I always liked horses, I used to live near a horse sanctuary, the woman and her husband would care for horses that were abused by owners giving them peace of mind that they would be safe and happy and they had several retired horses," I motioned to the Mare. "I've never seen a solid black horse in a long time." It was then the mare seemed to just stand proudly before lowering her head toward me. I lifted my hand just over her muzzle feeling her warm snorts from her nostrils.

The mare lifted her head a bit letting my palm rest on her muzzle. I smiled and softly petted her as Lenobia gave her another affectionate pat on the side of her thick neck. "That means she likes you and trusts you," I looked over at the shorter woman and smiled.

"I'm glad; she's a beautiful mare Professor."

"Please, just call me Lenobia no need to put another title to it." I leaned down kissing Mujaji's muzzle feeling her give another snort that hit my neck and even tickled a bit. "Something tells me you're going to enjoy being in my class then,"

"Equestrian studies? Yeah, being I used to help on the horse sanctuary grounds. It reminds me of a happier time in my life." It was as if Mujaji knew I was growing sad because she lifted her head a bit and lipped my cheek as if to tell me it was okay. I even noticed Rebecca and Lenobia both shared a concerned look. "It's nothing, just a bad childhood I guess…" I rubbed the mare's neck to show her I was okay or at least I think I was.

"Ali, if you need to talk about it you can talk to me or your own Mentor," I glanced over at Lenobia seeing she was very concerned and I didn't blame her. I don't think I'd be fine yet because of everything I was dealing with. Mujaji stomped her powerful foot and lifted her head up as her attention suddenly seemed spooked but it was when she started pulling away even from Lenobia making even the Vampyre wonder what was wrong.

I looked around and spotted a transparent blonde woman with Vampyre tattoos on her face. Beside her was a small ghostly white kitten. Standing next to the woman though was a man, also with his own tattooed face but he was also shorter than the woman. Beside his feet happened to be a rather large kitten and if I had to guess it was a Maine Coon cat. I kept studying them until Rebecca grabbed my arm with both of her hands yet something kept me frozen there staring at the figures.

Who were they? Why was their appearance spooking Mujaji? And could the others see them or was it only me? I could feel Rebecca trying to pull me with her so I guess she saw something or the horse being frightened was scaring her as well?

Was this some type of ghostly sign that Nyx wanted these four revived? I watched the Vampyres pick up their respective cats and even moved toward me. I felt my mark burning on my forehead as it was like my body responded on its own. My arm ripped away from Rebecca's grasp and both shot up; palms out, toward the figures. The mark on my brow was burning so bad that colors were blending together in my vision until I heard not my voice but Nyx's echo from my mouth. I really was meant to be her voice.

"_Arise anew," _The figures began to manifest as my whole body tensed up feeling as if I was made of stone. I could have sworn the mark on my forehead was outlined in red because it was burning so badly. Soon I felt my whole body become like Jell-O and I just dropped back, whacking my head hard on the ground as I heard Rebecca scream right before I blacked out…

When I woke I was laying on the ground still with Rebecca leaning over me with a look on her face that was begging me to wake up. Once she saw my eyes open and the pupils resize to normal she smiled as Lenobia walked over with a look of shock on her face.

"Ali… what gift has Nyx given you?" was the first thing that came from the horse mistress's mouth.

"Lenobia, Nyx gifted that girl with the power or renewal and life," I looked over seeing the woman from before manifested and with the small kitten beside her feet. The small white feline walked over to me and licked my cheek with her sandpaper tongue.

"Anastasia, Dragon… It's wonderful to see you both again… your marks are red," I struggled to sit up only to end up with the Maine coon cat standing on my leg mewing at me. I looked around silently and got to my feet glancing at my hands. What the hell was I? There's no way I'm 'normal'.

I clenched my fists tight turning the knuckles white before I just… I just took off running hearing Rebecca call after me but something just told me to run. I'm a freak; just a goddess chosen freak. I darted into the woods surrounding the campus nearly stumbling several times over roots and other tree parts until my legs suddenly just gave out and I fell slightly skidding on the ground.

I knew I got a bit cut up, I felt it but I pushed myself to my feet and kept staggering. Sure enough when things could get worse, it started raining and I don't mean drizzle. I mean like down pouring ice cold rain that would soak you in seconds flat. In the distance I could hear horse hooves pounding their way toward the woods or maybe even in the woods already. I just kept moving doing that tired jog until I found a hollow bottomed tree and crept inside the large oak, hugging my knees to my chest.

_A freak; you're nothing but a freak Ali. A Goddess chose you to be a freak…_

"Ali!" I heard them calling for me; I knew the two voices were Rebecca and Lenobia and the third I was guessing was that Anastasia lady. Then a male voice echoed out my name. Must be Dragon helping them to look for me. I stayed hidden in the shadowing within the tree hoping they would just leave me be.

It was when I thought they passed me that I noticed the small white kitten standing by the tree. She didn't mew to alert the others but instead walked in and climbed onto my knee before putting a small gentle paw on my nose. She was even softly purring. The kitten was cute and seemed pretty small so I was guessing she might be a runt of the litter or something.

I reached up and softly petted the kitten noting she was a bit wet when I spotted the Maine coon kitten too walking in. Even he didn't mew but instead cuddled up beside me. I simply sat there accompanied by two felines I just brought back with their Vampyres. I sat there with them in silence until I saw a dark dress sweep by and stop right before the tree. I froze as the woman; Anastasia crouched down and peered in. The small white feline mewed at her Vampyre and leapt down walking over to her.

"Why did you run?" She asked. I just hugged my legs tighter and remained silent. "You were afraid and shocked at the gift you have," Anastasia answered for me. She crawled in and sat beside me setting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Why am I a freak…?"

"You're not, Ali, you're a special fledgling bound for great things," She put her arm around me and smiled softly. "Our goddess, she's a mysterious woman but she is very loving and sees greatness in all her children, she can only be there to guide us along her path. It's our choice to truly follow her," her small cat climbed into her lap.

"It's just… everyone looks at me like I'm a freak; they stare at my mark and if they hear 'Ali brought back dead Vamps' I'll never hear the end of it," I placed my brow on my bent knees.

"We all go through a change in our life and even other troubles," She softly petted the small cat that curled up in her lap. "I was a simple Quaker girl living with my family until the day I was marked. Every one of the village I was from shunned me saying I was now the child of the devil; back then Vampyres were frowned greatly upon," I looked up at Anastasia and found myself interested in her story as well as examining her beautiful markings.

"Was it hard to leave your family?"

"My father and siblings didn't care for me once I was marked, but my mother… she secretly sent me letters saying how she missed me and was happy to hear I was enjoying my new life. I was very close to my mother and… when I was marked and started at the House of Night I felt scared, alone and wished my mother was there to just tell me it would be alright," she looked up and smiled at me, and something about Anastasia put me at ease. Her smile was so kind and understanding that I felt like I could trust her.

"Anastasia… can I tell you something? And please don't tell anyone… it's just I feel I can trust you." She softly petted my hair softly and nodded. "I'm glad Nyx marked me, she saved me from my step-father…"

"What was he trying to do to you?"

"No it's what he did and what had me scared for years," my arms hugged tighter around my legs as I squeezed my eyes shut. "I was only ten years old… he killed my older sister…" Anastasia's eyes widened as she hugged her arms around me pulling me close as I couldn't hold the tears anymore. She didn't say anything; letting me find comfort in her embrace. Her chin was rested on my head as the kittens even tried to comfort me, cuddling up against me.

"Ali, I won't tell anyone what you've just said, that's up to you to tell anyone." She looked up hearing hooves approaching as I was about to talk again but she shushed me as she heard her mate call out to her.

"Anastasia, where are you?" she looked at me as I wiped my tears away and nodded. She reached out of the tree and called to her mate. The short man walked over and peered in smiling when he saw me. "I see you found Ali," Anastasia glanced back at me with a kitten on each shoulder before looking back at Dragon while the sound of pounding hooves moved toward us.

"Have you two found Ali?" It was Lenobia, though I'm not surprised that she'd ride a horse. Gave her the option to catch up fast and see higher up on her perch. Anastasia crawled out and dusted off her hands with a nod, motioning to the tree where I was still sitting with my knees hugged tight to my chest. I saw Lenobia's feet join the others on the ground then the sound of Rebecca running over asking where I was.

I didn't want to come out yet, I still felt like they'd look at me like some freaky weirdo girl. That's how I felt, even if Anastasia said I was only gifted this way because Nyx has been plans for me on the path she wants to help me on. "Ali, you can come out," I watched Lenobia crouch down outside the tree 'doorway' and peer in at me.

I had my brow to my knees refusing to look up and refusing to move. The kittens were mewing at me to try and get me to respond but right now I didn't want to talk and I certainly didn't want to move out of my spot. "Ali, please we can't leave you out here. A fledgling that spends too much time away from a Vampyre is in danger of dying," I clenched my hand tight on my leg and peered up with a angered gaze that made Lenobia jump a bit at the sight of it.

"Why so I can be seen as a freak; I saw the way you looked at me Lenobia, that shock seemed almost like you had no idea what I was." I noticed my voice sounded dark and my gaze never left Lenobia's who frowned heavily knowing her earlier reaction didn't help with how I felt. She sighed and brushed back a few of her light bangs.

"I wasn't shocked at what you did; it was that my two best friends returned and the only thing that shocked me about you was you sounded like Nyx at one point," She paused and met my gaze with a stern one of her own. "You are the Voice of the Goddess, the one who will grant renewal to those who can teach the fledglings and warn them should another Neferet arise,"

"I never told you that… how did you know?" My gaze suddenly softened with a touch of shock mixed into the icy blue color of my eyes. Lenobia's face softened as well when she smiled and reached out her hand toward me.

"Thanatos had a meeting with all the Professors telling us that Nyx marked you as a True Daughter of Night like she had Zoey," The kittens leapt from my shoulders and scurried to their Vampyres as I relaxed seeing Lenobia's smile didn't waver and her hand stayed outreached toward me. I looked away in thought wondering still why exactly it was me; why I was chosen like this, Marked as a True Daughter of Night. What was so special about me that the Goddess liked? "Ali, I can tell you got cut up and we should get them cleaned up." I looked up and reached out taking her hand.

Anastasia and Lenobia helped me out which allowed me to look down and see the very few tiny cuts I had from my fall. When I looked up I noticed the sun beginning to rise. Damn that's not good, Zoey said red Vampyres are in danger if the sun comes out.

"A-Anastasia, Dragon you have to get into the School ASAP!" Dragon and Anastasia looked at each other and then to me. "I'm serious; Red Vamps like you two are in danger of serious injury in the sunlight. You can no longer venture out in the sun!" I pointed to the lightening sky.

"Dragon, Take Mujaji and ride you and Anastasia back to the school, we'll follow behind you both." Dragon nodded and hopped onto the mare horse, pulling Anastasia up behind him as she perched side saddle, hooking her arms around him he rode off toward the school. Rebecca, Lenobia and I walked out of the woods finding Mujaji soon trotting back toward us as Lenobia's phone went off with a text from Thanatos.

_HOW IN THE GODDESS'S NAME ARE TWO DEAD FOR YEARS VAMPYRES HERE?!_

"Well we have some serious explaining to do," Lenobia replied to the text and took hold of Mujaji's reins guiding her back to the stables before rejoining Rebecca and I toward the school. Just when we were about to reach the outside door to get inside the school, it busted open with Thanatos standing there. Her gaze darted from Lenobia to Rebecca and then stopped on me before quickly she spoke.

"What did you mean 'Ali revived then'?" She blinked rapidly and pointed to the reply text on her phone screen.

"Just as I said, she revived them. She must have seen them first and next thing we know her voice changed and then they materialized before us revived from the dead," Lenobia gave a casual shrug. "You knew about her gift, why are you so shocked?"

"I did not expect it upon a scale that allowed four beings to return; well two Vampyres and two cats,"

"It was Nyx's will!" I blurted out drawing Thanatos's gaze to me. "When it happened I heard a faint voice in my ear, no one even saw her but Nyx was behind me literally, using me as her voice and my renewal powers came out,"

"What did Nyx say to you?"

"She had said 'These two, like Lenobia faced darkness in their youth. They are an asset needed to teach the fledglings of the darkness this school once faced,'." I made sure my gaze didn't leave Thanatos's as she wiped a slim hand down her face.

"Nyx, you mysterious deity… She is not someone easily understood,"

"You think I don't know that?" I crossed my arms as Rebecca elbowed me. I rubbed my side her elbow jabbed into and gave her a glaring look. Rebecca only giggled and shrugged. Thanatos pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Alright, we certainly know now Nyx has big plans that we've no idea yet are," She reached out and patted my head softly drawing my attention back from glaring at Rebecca. Her face softened as she gave me a smile. "Ali, you and Rebecca should go and get some sleep," I felt my roomie's arm hook mine as she dragged me away from our school's High Priestess and the Equestrian Studies Professor. I waved back at them trying to get in pace with my fast moving roomie. I was practically jogging to keep up with her.

"Hey 'Becca chill girl, why are you in a hurry?" I said wrenching my arm back from her. She stopped and turned around.

"Nothing I'm just tired and wanna get to our room," She smiled and simply took my hand this time leading me at an easier to follow pace up to our room in the girls' dorms. When we walked in I spotted a feline on my bed. It was a small cat with fluffy fur that was nice and white with grey tabby markings only on its head around the eyes, ears and run back from the head to flow over the back to the fuzzy tail it had curled around its paws.

I walked over toward it and slowly reached out a hand toward it. The feline reached its head up sniffing at my fingers before rubbing its cheek across them. I smiled and lightly scratched the feline behind the ears. "You're a pretty girl," I cooed sitting beside the cat. She stood and set her front paws on my leg with a soft soothing mew.

"I think that cat has chosen you," I looked up at Rebecca and raised a brow curiously before returning my gaze to the cat when she reached up pawing at my dangling necklace. "Here in the House of Night a cat picks their Vampyre or fledgling. They own us we don't own them,"

"So if she has picked me, she owns me?" She nodded. "Hey I'm cool with that. She's a beautiful cat," It was like when I said that the feline stood with her chest out a bit more making her seem to be very proud of that statement towards her beauty. I chuckled and petted her fur noticing it was so soft that it was like a cloud under my fingers.

"They have activities for cat grooming after classes you know," I smiled and lightly rubbed the small cat's chin hearing her purring loudly. Rebecca leapt on to her bed and flopped back on the pillows. I looked up and saw a large cat climb onto her stomach.

"That your buddy?" I asked. She reached over and lightly greeted the cat with a gentle petting.

"Yeah this is Budda, because he loves his belly rubbed,"

"Oh like the Budda statues with the big bellies that if rubbed supposedly give good luck?" she nodded as the cat flopped on his back beside her with his front paws rested on his chest. He looked like a big bellied kitten but when Rebecca started rubbing his belly he purred and closed his eyes. "He's a big cat but a kitten at heart,"

I chuckled and stood going to the bathroom to clean up from my fall earlier. When I stepped out I saw Rebecca as she reached back turning off her light. With a yawn I got in bed with the new feline cuddled up by my pillow as I turned off the light and set my alarm. Tomorrow started my new class and I was admittedly a bit nervous. That would be due to the fact my mentor was one of my teachers. Oh goddess, give me strength…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: First night**

_Drifting lush green grass dotted with bright flowers, birds fluttering through the open clear blue sky above. My eyes snapped open as I looked down seeing I was donning a lovely velvet royal purple dress decorated upon the sides with silver colored ribbons. Over the stomach of the dress, dancing up my torso were thin black laces crossing over each other until they stopped just under my bust. My hands reached up gliding the fingers over the fabric when I noticed my nails were painted in purple as well. Was this a running theme in this dream? Purple?_

_I glanced around and saw a lake that lay calm and still like pure glass reflecting the beautiful blue of the sky above. I walked over to the bank and looked in seeing a reflection that I couldn't make out. It was blurry at best and hard to make out who it was because it couldn't be me, I didn't have purple hair. The more I stared at the reflection the more this sudden eerie feeling started to come over me, making my spine tingle and my stomach churn in sickening ways. When the reflection moved on its own I freaked trying to back away but two hands darted from the water and grabbed me pulling me into the water._

_One arm was wrapped around my neck and the other rested the hand tight to my brow. I found myself reaching for the surface; feeling the air bubbles drifting pass my fingers as I struggled to get away. But the more I struggled the further I sank away from the surface with this person pulling me down. I was… dying…_

I sat up quickly and found myself in a cold sweat; bangs matted to my brow as I glanced over at the clock. One hour before classes was to start. My heart was still racing so bad I could hear the thudding in my ears as I flopped back on my pillow. What was that dream about? It was peaceful and beautiful then it turned murderous like that. I'll admit it scared me about almost how real that was. All I remember was the murderous intent and the color purple. Was it a message to be wary of someone who dressed in and even had hair colored in royal purple?

I shook my head and brushed back the wet bangs feeling the stitches I had on my forehead. They were mostly dissolved away now and really I'd forgotten I had them really. I sat up and glanced over seeing the feline I fell asleep beside was still there snoozing away. I thought cats were nocturnal? Maybe she was just tired and wanted to sleep. Pushing the blankets from my legs I got up and glanced over at Rebecca who was still asleep. I don't know what it was about her but she looked cutely peaceful in her sleep.

I shook my head and smiled heading into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothing and turned on the shower stepping in. The hot water pouring on my head was relaxing and allowed me to just think for a moment but it wasn't about the dream I had. It was about what happened yesterday but then I'd find myself thinking about… oddly my roommate and how she's been huggy and clingy to me. I didn't understand why but for some reason I was okay with it more than most might be. I mean she was rather friendly and open with me about her human life. Rebecca is pretty amazing in her own way.

I grabbed my shampoo; a coconut scent that I found myself taking a long whiff of until I finally tore myself away to finally put some in my hair and lather up rinsing it out soon after. I think I was in the shower for like 15 minutes or so and when I came out I wrapped a towel around myself grabbing my clothing and stepping out putting them in my hamper basket before grabbing new clothing. I didn't even notice there were two fledgling eyes on me until I turned around seeing Rebecca was waking up. I stopped and gave a wave to her seeing her eyes kind of examine my figure.

From what she could see was my long legs with the perfect toned calves and because the towel was a bit short she could see up to my thighs. My arms were as muscular as a girl my age with physical exercise could look without being 'manly' in my muscle tones. My hair was wet of course and it was easy to see my cleavage from my bust of about a comfy C Cup peeking just over the towel. Rebecca blinked a few times and gave me a once more look over before she spoke. "You're up early,"

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," I said grabbing a pair of black lace panties from my dresser. I swear I could still feel Rebecca's eyes on me. When I turned around she seemed to have darted her head down to keep me from seeing her looking at me. "Something wrong there, Rebecca?"

"No I'm fine,"

"Then look at me," She peeked up a bit. "No head all the way up,"

"Ali…" I simply sat on her bed and lifted her chin. I noticed almost a childlike look in her eyes that made me smile. She reached up and lightly lowered my hand giving it a slight squeeze. "You should go finish getting dressed," I gave a slight chuckle and stood heading back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed. That's when it hit me. This was my first day—night in this new school but this time it was going to be in the classes.

I was nervous as ever as I glanced at my face in the mirror, eyes instantly darting to the mark on my brow. I brushed the damp bangs back to get a better look at it then realized that the cut on my forehead was nearly healed already. I had always heard that Vampyres; even fledglings had fast healing abilities along with other changes to our bodies. That actually made me wonder if anyone had the chance to become a Vampyre it just all ended up chancing if you got picked by the goddess or that you even made the change if you were picked.

I was Nyx's voice, hand chosen by her to be only her second True Daughter of Night in this day and age. Then my mind zipped back to when I actually saw Nyx. She was beautiful but she donned a lot of Tattoos that beautifully seemed to enhance her already stunning beauty. When I tore my mind away from the train of thought my eyes moved to a small statue that we had in our bathroom of the goddess holding up the crescent moon. I guess I had to also be on my best behavior being the Goddess's handpicked chosen one. Wow that sounds so cliché I'm laughing on the inside.

But in all seriousness, tonight was my first time in these classes and I didn't know what to expect going into them. What was I going to learn? Was it any different from what I was learning in my human school? And more importantly… what time was lunch? With a soft sigh I simply put on my uniform of a blouse that had the third former symbol on the left side just over my breast and my favorite dark jeans. I used my blow-dryer to quickly dry my hair as well as style it with semi curls. My dark flat hair was kind of boring.

When I finished and exited the bathroom, I found Rebecca getting out her clothing to get ready for class too. I went over to my bed and sat down grabbing the schedule paper. I saw my first class was with Thanatos in fact with Vampire Sociology followed up with the choice of Drama with Zoey or Sketching with this Professor Lenora. I think I'll go with Zoey's class as the elective one. After was Literature with Rebecca's mother. Ah my question from before was answered that after Literature we'd head to lunch. After lunch though I had Spanish with Professor Garmy and last class was with Lenobia in Equestrian Studies but before that, I guess Tae Kwan Do was their form of gym class? Eh I wasn't complaining.

You're looking at a girl who was good in parkour and some Tae Kwan Do already. I actually enjoyed a bit of physical activities but my favorite thing to do was Volleyball. I always loved that sport but I never was on a big varsity team being I was a freshmen and in my human school they never allowed freshmen on Varsity; junior varsity yes.

I have to admit I am glad that my schedule looked pretty easy to get used to and I seemed to have all cool teachers and with Spanish that was pretty easy since well… my mother was Puerto Rican and taught me a lot of Spanish. Thanatos and Zoey would be really awesome teachers but I don't wanna be a teacher's pet either. I wonder if Rebecca had the same literature hour as me but as for Lenobia's class being last, since I loved horses that would be a great way to finish out the day.

I folded the paper and stuffed it in my pocket looking up as Rebecca stepped out of the bathroom dressed but towel drying her hair. She sat on the bed and looked over at me. "So what elective class did you pick?"

"Zoey's Drama class for hour two," I absently ran my hand over the cat's fur that slept on my bed. The feline stretched out her paws and yawned before simply curling back up. "Hey do you really think she picked me?" I looked over to the lilac point cat sleeping peacefully.

"I think so, only way to know is if she follows you or keeps appearing in our room," I peeked over at the clock seeing it was nearing about 7:30pm remembering that the paper said classes start at 8pm and ended at 3am. Night classes… wow I got a bit to get used to now. "Kind of weird to think you're waking at night instead huh? I felt that way when I started too,"

"Yeah so what about breakfast," I stood hearing my stomach growl so loud even Rebecca heard it and gave a giggle. Even her cat looked at me with a 'how dare you wake me' gaze. "I'm starving,"

"That's very obvious, c'mon I'll show you to the kitchen where you can have cereal, toast or hard boiled eggs for breakfast," I started toward the door and when I opened it I could hear some girls chattering in a lower room. I followed the sound and peered in finding a nicely sided kitchen with 2 large fridges and well stocked shelves. Guess this was where we'd come for breakfast huh? "I said I'd show you,"

I jumped nearly clear outta my skin as I clutched my chest over my heart, I didn't even hear Rebecca behind me but the bad part was I jumped out into plain view through the doorway. Every girl in there turned their gazes to me; well more like to my freaky mark. I really got to use my bangs to cover it a bit, this staring was getting annoying. I felt my cheeks burn hot as I gave a sheepish wave and did the extend leg and exit stage right move. I swear I've never felt so nervous like that since I had to do verbal presentations in class.

I hated doing public speaking because no matter how good my presentation was I always got sick to my stomach. Not kidding, third grade, I had to do Lincoln's speech and sure enough I got real sick. Try "four score and seven—PUKE!" yeah that's what happened. I didn't even get through the first part before hurling my breakfast to the floor. I felt Rebecca nudging me back out as I was trying to backpedal away from the door, looking at her. "Stop I ain't going in there!"

"Yeah you are," I felt two new hands grab my forearm and pull me into the kitchen only to realize it was Simone. She dragged me over to the table in the kitchen where I saw Lulu with a bowl in her hands tipped at her lips chugging down the last of her cereal milk. When she set it down she had a milk mustache too. I got to glance around the kitchen a bit more and seeing as some girls have left there wasn't as many staring at me. Better than the crowd stares.

On the counter was those little boxes of cereals; good enough for one bowl each or at least a small bowl. A small bowl of bran muffins sat nearby as well as one filled with fruits. Beside that was a larger bowl of hard boiled eggs already peeled nice and cleanly. I don't know about you but I don't put normal salt on my hardboiled eggs, I prefer season salt. It's a red seasoning that one had less sodium and two gave it more flavor than ordinary salt.

I grabbed a few hard boiled eggs cutting them in half then putting some of the season salt on to them before sitting down at the table with Rebecca and Simone. Rebecca had warmed herself a bran muffin while Simone was tipping back a box of corn pops cereal into her mouth. I looked around noticing we were the only four left and that it was about 7:52pm meaning—HOLY CRAP! Class starts in 8minutes! I saw Rebecca's face when she noticed the time which made her bolt with me behind her cramming the last hardboiled egg in my mouth to chase after her.

We ducked into our first class that I shared with Rebecca which was Thanatos's Vampyre sociology class. Rebecca flopped into her seat with a relieved huff while patting the back of the seat before her. "The boy who sat here before… didn't make the change," great I was going to sit in a dead kid's seat. That's lovely; just lovely. When Thanatos swept in after the bell sounded I sat quickly in the 'dead kid' chair staring like some deer in headlights. I couldn't help it because she didn't seem so grim tonight.

Instead she was wearing a lovely deep purple blouse with frills that flowed down the middle of her bust, reaching the end of her top around the black buttons. Over her left breast was an emblem of the Goddess with her arms raised up holding a crescent moon. Pairing nicely with her top was a black skirt that stopped just above her knees revealing dark stockings that then vanished under her knee high black boots. The boots had straps that crossed over the front fastening on the side with gold buckles. The underside of her boots was a mild grey going from the sole of the boot up and to the thin sharp heel.

On her wrists were a few clanking silver and gold bracelets that she hand matched to the two rings she had on her right hand's middle finger and thumb. I even noticed her nails were painted in a deep crimson and her face was flawlessly painted with light blush, lipstick and eye shadow. The colors in her makeup she picked even made her dark eyes seem a bit lighter. The grim reaper didn't look so grim anymore.

"Merry meet class," She smiled as her eyes looked over everyone present in the classroom. Her gaze soon fell upon me and I shrank down in my seat a bit, reaching up to fix my bangs over my mark again so that any gawking students didn't go 'look at the weird kid' again. Then the Priestess's eyes moved behind me to Rebecca. "Rebecca, can you show Ali where her books are?"

"Sure thing Priestess," Rebecca stood and patted my shoulder telling me to walk to the back of the class with her. I stood and followed along as I heard Thanatos tell the students to open their books to chapter one as a review was in order. "You see, your first class is your homeroom and we get one of these kinds of cubby-holes here for our books and whatnot for classes."

"That's… awesome and easy," I grabbed out a notebook, two pens and the sociology textbook before going back to my seat and hearing Thanatos tell me they were on page 12 going over the review key words.

"Okay so can anyone tell me the formal greeting?" I glanced around seeing about nine of the twenty students raising their hands but one was overly excited. I noticed those who didn't raise their hands either were doodling in their notebooks or yawning in boredom. Thanatos caught two of the drawing lazy students and simply took their notebooks shutting them without a word as she picked the girl who was waving her hand excited to answer. "Yes Melissa?"

"We fist our hand over our heart and bow, it's a formal greeting to Priestesses or elder Vampyres in general," She smiled proudly.

"Nerd," I turned seeing a big guy who seemed too bulky for his seat; perhaps one would consider him the big jerk jock of the class. The other kids started to laugh and I saw Melissa frown putting her head down. I don't know what made me angry but I stood and turned to the big guy.

"I didn't see you raise your fucking hand big guy, maybe you should think more about school rather than who's the next bitch to be in your bed. Failure jock fledgling just learned to use his opposable thumbs say what?" the whole class erupted into that old fashion "_OOOOOH_!" in union as he glared at me and I felt Thanatos's hands grab my shoulders making me sit back down. She leaned down to my ear whispering.

"Ali, though I commend you for sticking up for a fellow student cussing is against the rules. Because you didn't know I'll let you off with a warning, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," She stood and headed back to her desk to return to the lesson. I glanced over to Melissa and gave her a wink mouthing 'I got your back,' to her. I saw her smile and to back to reading the textbook. I felt good sticking up for someone but I felt that big ape's eyes still staring at me probably wishing I didn't embarrass him in front of everyone. We went through different things that I jotted down in my notebook not even noticing time was flying by until the bell rang releasing us from class.

"Alright everyone please read chapter two tonight," I stood putting away my things in the little cubby-hole only to turn finding Melissa behind me.

"Hi, Thanks for standing up for me… no one's ever done that before," I smiled and shrugged as she hugged her books tighter.

"It's nothing alright? He had no right to speak to you like that," I patted her shoulder and headed toward the door when I heard Thanatos's voice call to me from her desk, making me back pedal to see what she wanted. "Yes?"

"Something tells me bullying gets on your nerves," She smiled setting her forearms on the desk top. I shrugged modestly because yeah bullying is something I got into fights for a lot growing up. I saw someone get bullied and I'd be the type to beat up the bully. "When he said that I saw the expression on your face change before you stood, like I said I commend you on standing up for a fellow student but try not to cuss in class anymore okay?"

"I will, Thanatos, I promise,"

"Alright good, now you best be off to Drama with Zoey, I'll let her know you'll be late," I nodded and headed out of the classroom taking out my schedule to reread the classroom location only to bump into something purple. Wait purple? I glanced up to see someone that made me freeze with a lump in my throat. A girl with purple hair turned and looked down at me. I felt a cold shiver chill my spine as I looked up at her.

"Watch where you're going," She actually had a sweet voice but she reminded me of my dream last night—I mean morning—whatever. Around her neck was a necklace of three moons. Two on the outer sides were crescent moons and the one in the middle was a full moon. I should look up what that necklace was. "I'm Púrpura it means 'Purple',"

"I know; I speak Spanish…" I choked out. "Uh, I have to go, I'm already going to be late for class," I started to walk away fast feeling her gaze on my back until I turned the corner and looked back to ensure she didn't follow only to run into someone again. Damn was it bump-into-things day? I fell back on to my butt and looked up seeing Dragon Lankford standing there. He was shorter than me yet he was certainly more solid. I wonder if all male Vampyres were like that.

"You should watch where you're walking Ali," He extended a hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm bumping into everyone today… guess I'm just nervous or something," I took his hand and stood up with his help. I then noticed behind him was Anastasia walking out of a classroom holding the small white feline in her arms. "Hi Anastasia," I waved as the red Vampyre looked at me and smiled, the small kitten mewed and snuggled into the vamp's arms purring loudly.

"Off to class Ali?" I glanced back to Dragon and nodded.

"I just don't know where the Drama class is," I rubbed the back of my head chuckling a bit.

"That's down this hallway then you take a left, it'll be on your right," Anastasia answered, pointing down the hallway. Then I noticed her eyes move behind me making me look back and nearly jump clear out of my skin and outfit. Púrpura was behind me and I never heard her coming. The cold chills started again with that eerie feeling that makes your legs go numb. "Perhaps Púrpura can take you; she is the Sixth former leader of the Dark Daughters,"

"What's the Dark Daughters?" I asked turning my head back toward Anastasia and Dragon's direction. But of course the one giving me the creeps behind me answered.

"The Dark Daughters and Sons is an organization for only the most gifted and talented fledglings. But if I'm correct…" She lifted her hand brushing aside my bangs, but when I felt her fingernails I wanted to shrink back from her hand. "You're that unique new fledgling under Professor Redbird's mentorship. I think you might fit in well with our Organization,"

"Uh… can I think about it first?" I stepped back from her hand and started scooting away toward the open hall. It'd be easier to escape at least. "Yeah I'll think about it but right now… I have to go," I turned and left down the hallway knowing that at least Púrpura still staring at my back until I rounded the corner. I don't know what it was about her that made me scared. Was maybe the dream responsible? Seeing purple made me freak now? Well that's just lovely; just fucking lovely.

"_Mee-uf-ow," _I looked over and down seeing a small orange cat with one white paw. For some reason she looked like some marsupial because of the pouch look on her belly. I saw her turn and trot down the hall. Uh was she leading me somewhere? I didn't really think on it but followed being led right to the Drama class. Zoey was leaning on the desk a bit reading the lines two students were reading out before looking up at me and smiled. The small cat leapt onto the desk and did another grumpy _Mee-uf-ow_ at Zoey who lifted her tattooed hand and petted the feline.

I smiled back at my mentor noticing she had her hair brushed so that the dark tresses fell over her right shoulder. Her top was an expensive blouse and not one you could see through at all. Well that and it was a deep red. The long sleeves fanned out around her wrists. Then she had on nice pinwheel black pants and I noticed she wasn't wearing heels but she was instead wearing converse shoes. Guess she preferred being comfortable rather than seem taller with heels.

"Good to see Nala found you," She held out a booklet to me opened to the page they were reading. I took it and found an open seat sitting down near Lulu. I started to read along but was soon drawn away by the feeling of something rubbing against my leg. The feline from my room before seemed to have followed me here. I even noticed Nala on the desk watching the small cat. I guess I did have a cat now? I returned to reading the booklet as Zoey soon closed the lesson and with five minutes left we were allowed to talk. Seems my run in with Púrpura earlier caused me to be really late.

When I shut the booklet and leaned back in my seat, the small feline that'd been following me leapt onto the desk and meowed, pawing my hand on the desk softly. I lifted my hand lightly scratching behind her ears. "What is it? Oh you don't have a name huh?" I heard her purring loudly and leaning into my hand. "I think Lela would fit you nicely," the feline seemed to perk up and purr even louder.

"Nice cat, has she chosen you?" my head snapped up seeing Zoey beside me. She reached over and lightly scratched her finger under Lela's chin. "She's a nice color too,"

"Yeah she was in my bedroom when I went to bed and stayed there until I woke now she popped up here,"

"That means she chose you or something, anyway how's everything so far? I know it's a bit hard to feel like you fit in when you first start a new school like this," She set a hand on my shoulder as I realized she had a ring on her middle finger that looked like a crown. I think it was made of silver lined in black onyx stones.

"Yeah doesn't help when everyone stares at my mark…"

"I know how you feel, I had it happen to me but they get used to it; accept it and then most likely just stare at drying paint," I chuckled when suddenly something hit me, a scent that made me freeze and turn around not nearly as fast as Zoey did. Three seats back and two over was a girl coughing nonstop. I saw something red spilling through her fingers that were cupping her mouth. When I looked closer the red was flowing from her eyes and ears too. That's when the realization hit me. The girl was dying of the change.

Zoey bolted over to the girl as one of the other students ran out the classroom door to most likely seek help or the Priestess. I couldn't stop looking back no matter how horrified I was watching that girl coughing up blood. Zoey brushed back the girl's blonde hair trying to comfort her as much as she could. Everyone around me was in shock only to have our attention drawn to Thanatos running in with some tall female teacher with red blonde hair wearing several rings and bracelets ad well as a muscular man with large black wings on his back.

The tall red blonde professor had perfect skin and was wearing a grey top with darker grey pants paired with a belt of gold leather around her waist. The man didn't have a shirt on most likely due to the wings on his back making it hard to put on a shirt comfortably. But he had on dark blue jeans with a black belt and no shoes. It was then that I finally noticed he pulled in a stretcher with him that Thanatos and the other professor helped the girl get onto. The winged man and the professor left the room with the girl as Thanatos moved to the front of the class followed by everyone's shocked and even scared gazes.

She glanced to each one of us but her eyes stopped on the empty and partly bloodied desk that Zoey was cleaning up with a frown and look of sorrow for the girl. Thanatos sighed softly.

"That as you third formers may or may not know was… a body rejecting the change, but don't feel sad for her because she's dying but you should be happy that she will reunite with the goddess and no longer feel pain or worry. Nyx will welcome any of her children with open arms. So do not be frightened or sad," I glanced down at the small feline on my desk seeing she was flat on her belly with her head rested upon her paws and ears pulled back. Her soft green gaze was staring over at the desk the girl had been seated. When I glanced back up at Thanatos even she seemed sad in a way.

I don't think anyone wanted to see a person die like that not even the professors. Though she said not to be sad for her I could have sworn Thanatos looked like she wanted to shed a tear for the girl. When the bell rang though, everyone shuffled out acting completely gloomy and depressed. I stood and lightly gave Lela a small poke making her look up at me and meow sounding sad herself. I always had a feeling cats had unique ways to show emotions. She stood and leapt down following alongside me toward the door and to the hallway.

"Ali," I looked up seeing Rebecca running over smiling until she got to me probably noticing I seemed a bit pale from watching a girl die. She stopped as her smile faded. "What happened?"

"Someone died of the Change, just a few minutes ago…" She frowned and hooked her hand around my forearm leading me to the next class which was with her mother. I don't know what it was but having my roommate there made me just think what if I lost my friend? What if Rebecca died of the change? I was scared to think of that and shook it from my mind when my roomie's hand squeezed my arm a bit. When we got to the literature class I swear my eyes nearly bursted from my head the teacher I saw before when the girl died was standing by the desk.

She didn't seem at all phased by what happened before either that or she was used to it. Guess that means she was professor Penthesilia. When she glanced over seeing her adopted daughter she gained a big smile on her face. I got to see her marks better and I think they were Celtic knots that went down to her cheekbones. The marks seemed to also make her hazel eyes seem lighter; well that or seeing her daughter was what made that happen. Then her eyes fell onto me as she walked over which mind you I'm short. Only the average five foot four inches tall and Professor P was towering over me. Her tall heels didn't help either. Oh look it was the Chihuahua standing before a Great Dane.

"So you must be Ali Flair, Rebecca was telling me a bit about you," She smiled and then looked over to Rebecca. "You girls should get to your seats we start reading the _Hunger Games_ tonight," I didn't even get a chance to speak before Rebecca hauled me sideways causing me to follow bouncing on one foot until I was able to get to both feet when she finally released me and sat down. I took the seat behind her and leaned forward.

"Your mother was the mentor I think of the girl that died…" Rebecca leaned back a bit and frowned.

"Then that girl was Terra Silver, she was only marked a month before you from what my mother said," I rested my brow on her back shivering at the replaying images of the girl coughing up blood. My head only shot up when after the bell rang Professor P clapped her hands loudly and smiled.

"First person of each row please head to the back and get a stack of books for your classmates each," Rebecca happened to be the first one in our row so she got up and headed to the back with the other row leaders grabbing enough books and handing each one out before taking their seats with their own book. I'll admit I've never read the _Hunger Games_ before and I'm not sure what to expect really. It wasn't long until I was indulging in the literature of the book as well as Professor P's amazing reading skills. It was as if she was simply bringing the book to life and when I glanced around it seemed I wasn't the only one either.

Everyone was reading along; not a slacker in sight. No one balancing a pencil on their nose, or drawing in a notebook—oops… spoke too soon. The goon from first hour was here, remember that big bulky guy? Yeah he was seated two rows over sleeping yet Professor P didn't stop her reading to deal with him. Guess here if you slack off that's your problem really. I was really hoping she'd grab a hard eraser from the board and chuck it at him. Maybe a hard whack to the head with a ruler could work too. I mean he pretty much deserved it anyway.

Soon enough we finished the first chapter and assigned the second for homework before heading back to her desk letting us have the last few minutes of class to quietly talk amongst ourselves. I noticed though that that was when the big lug woke up and yawned. Professor P glanced at him and her usually soft expression turned stern. "Craig, come here for a moment," He stood rubbing his head of messy dark brown hair, scuffing his way to her desk.

"Yeah professor," he said in a groggy voice. I lazily set my chin on Rebecca's shoulder peering down to see she was playing candy crush saga on her phone while listening in on the conversation.

"Craig, you do realize you're failing this class and you still have that report to hand in by tomorrow to try and get your grades up," She spoke calmly though I swear she probably wanted to bite his head off for being stupid and failing a class that seemed so easy to do.

"Not like I'd do it anyway, Teach," his blunt and blatant disregard for his grades made Professor P pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh before looking up at him again. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"Craig don't you get that even a male Vampyre has a role? If you make the Change there is a very big chance you'll become a warrior like most other male vampyres and keep in mind they are highly educated men fluent in many art forms and everything you learn now can benefit you in the long run," When the bell rang she stood leaning her hands on the desk top. "I expect that report done tomorrow," Craig was already heading to the door waving back.

"Don't expect too much," with that he left the class, while Rebecca scurried up to her mother after everyone left; well except me. I wanted to walk to lunch with my roomie. Rebecca leaned up giving her mother a cheek kiss and hug. Professor P smiled putting an arm around her adopted daughter and kissing her head.

"You two should be off to lunch," I was standing by the door leaning on the frame waiting for my roomie to hurry up which she soon did, hooking an arm around mine and pulling me along with. Wonder why she liked doing that; taking my arm and dragging me with. Was she afraid I'd get lost? Not that that isn't a possibility, I'm not exactly used to the layout of the school yet. She led the way to the dining hall and it instantly hit me what was for lunch. Grilled veggie pizza with four cheese mac n cheese, or you could have a grilled corn salad. Guess today's lunch was grilled themed or something.

We got in line and each got two slices of the grilled veggie pizza, some iced tea and I got the mac n cheese while Rebecca decided to have grilled corn salad instead. We wove our way to the booth we were at yesterday during dinner taking a seat with Lulu and Simone.

"Hey, how's classes been, Ali?" I looked up seeing Simone had been the one to ask. Lulu was busy painting her nails a nice deep red color. I was about to speak when Púrpura appeared behind me beside the booth making me jump.

"Hello again, I'm here to extend a formal invite to the Dark Daughters and Sons next ritual in two days," I wanted to reject the offer but I heard Lulu suddenly speak up.

"No way… a third former, getting a formal invite to the most exclusive group of the school? I'm so jealous!" I guess that was a good thing then? Well even though Púrpura kind of scared me, I thought why not. It was exclusive and I was getting formally invited to it.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll attend."

"Wonderful, we meet in the Rec hall, I'm sure your roommate can show you where that is," With that she turned and left while I had to calm the weird chills I had again whenever she was near me. Usually, when I got those it meant something bad or to not trust that person because they had a meaner side. I don't know if I should listen to that feeling or just brush it off as nervousness. Eh, it might just be nerves.

"So did you guys here that Terra Silver died?" I felt my appetite fading.

"Can we not talk about that while we're eating?" Rebecca gave Lulu a disgusted face. Simone laughed nudging Lulu's side before leaning on the table a bit toward me.

"Say are you and Rebecca dating? We always see you with her on your arm," I blinked rapidly in thought then shook my head slowly glancing over at Rebecca whose head was down and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks. Think I might as her about this later when school's over. "Well even if you are you're lucky as hell because in vampyre society gay and lesbian relationships are perfectly okay. You won't get judged like in the human world,"

"You make it sound like we're two totally different ends of the coin,"

"Because we are, if we make the change not only will we live longer, we'll have more money, more talent than humans. Those singers, actors, really any celebrity happen to be ALL Vampyres. Just they have to cover up their marks in the movies, or in concert or whatever," Simone shrugged and leaned back. "Vampyres are just better,"

"Stop that," I hissed. They all glanced at me with a questioning look. "We were all human once, can we really forget that? So what we were marked but you have to think no matter what we were first born human,"

"_Thy death shall be thy birth,_ Ali, we ain't human anymore,"

"But we were and do you really think Nyx wants her children to forget their roots? To forget who they really are? No," I sighed. "Nyx would want us to retain the fact that though we're stronger, faster and smarter we were all inferior to other vampyres even fledglings at one time. It's that mindset Simone that made Neferet turn as dark as she was!"

They all froze with wide eyes as I stood; food only half eaten and left the dining hall to be greeted by one thing that could make me smile right now. Lela, my feline companion trotted up to my side with a soft meow, rubbing against my leg. I headed to one place I knew I could think and at least I know the professor wouldn't mind me being there. I walked to Lenobia's stables and smiled as the familiar smells all came back to me happily. It reminded me of the stables of the horse sanctuary. I smiled walking over to a rather large mare that had to be over 18 hands at least.

She was a grey and white with tons of spots. Her gaze was inviting and friendly. I lifted my hand lightly setting it on her muzzle rubbing up to her forehead hearing her snorting from her nostrils. Thing was I remember from the night I was brought here I did not see this mare before. Was she new or just not here when I arrived? I glanced to the stable nameplate reading 'Bonnie'. That was a very cute name for a big mare like she was.

"Hello there little lady," I jumped a bit and turned seeing a rather tall man with a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing a cliché cowboy hat and his clothing told you he had just been working. I reached out and snagged the smoke from his mouth putting it out.

"I hate smoking around me,"

"I'll keep that in mind then," He dusted off his hands which had a few callouses on the palms before patting the mare's neck. "I see ya meet my girl Bonnie here,"

"Are you Travis by any chance?" He chuckled and nodded. "Rebecca told me you're Lenobia's human mate,"

"He is," I swear I could have jumped to the ceiling. What's with these Vampyres and sneaking up on people? When I jumped I spun around and had a hand over my racing heart.

"Good goddess woman scare me to death before the Change has a chance why don't you! Be still my beating heart," I hung my head. Do all Vampyres do that though? Just pop up like a jack in the box clown or a weasel, or perhaps it was just they moved a bit faster? Lenobia smiled patting my shoulder before she moved beside her human mate.

"So what brought you here Ali? Your class isn't until later,"

"I needed some place to think, I feel a bit more at peace around animals rather than crowds of people," I rubbed Bonnie's cheek as she playfully lipped at my bangs. "You've got a very big mare, Travis, she's tall,"

"Yeah Bonnies a big girl," He smiled proudly at his mare, putting an arm around Lenobia's shoulders.

"Well you should be off soon Ali, new hour classes are bound to start soon," I rubbed the back of my head with a sigh. Kind of wish I could remain here longer but I would when I have class later tonight. I nodded and left waving behind me as I stopped to look at the Siamese seated on the fencing. It slowly blinked and swayed its tail.

"Your cat loves to stare Lenobia,"

"She always has, either that or she starts meowing a lot," I chuckled and ran off to class with Professor Garmy. Though I was good in Spanish it never hurts to brush up on it. I did like that Garmy spoke solely in Spanish. Reminds me of me and my mother always speaking in Spanish until my stepfather told us to stop because he didn't know what we were saying. I'll admit though that Spanish class went by pretty fast and I was off to Tae Kwan Do standing in a gym room with a few other third formers.

The teacher who walked in was a tall man with spiked up black hair cut to maybe mid-short. He was muscular and his stance was completely serious. I felt two hands grab my arm, when I looked back it was Rebecca. Damn did I have a lot of classes with her or what? She smiled and whispered softly.

"That's Professor Silver; Sterling Silver, he's the Tae Kwan Do National Champion and he teaches most warriors how to use hand to hand combat fighting," I blinked and looked up at Professor Silver, his blue eyes scanned the crowd of cowering third formers then fell onto me and Rebecca standing a few paces away from the crowd.

"Good evening class, I'm your instructor Sterling Silver, and you kids are in this class like how many other fledglings are in some type of physical conditioning to keep you as healthy and active as possible," He glanced to me. "Because as you may not know, becoming sick is the first sign of your body rejecting the Change," The crowd of scared third formers all shifted to follow his gaze at me.

"What are you guys all looking at me for?" I asked.

"Unlike most of the other fledglings here you were chosen by the goddess meaning you are in her favor, at most you'll be alive but the girl on your arm still has the 50/50 chance of dying," I felt my chest tighten even remotely thinking of Rebecca dying while her hands gripped my arm tighter as well.

"You sure don't hold back with honesty…"

"Hiding is from fear,"

"Or scaring kids is an intimidation thing to drive some of the fledglings out of your class; weed out the weak," He narrowed his eyes at me. "I think I'd prefer the fencing class over this, at least the teacher there isn't going to try and scare me off, but I also hate teachers who try to point out people being 'weak' compared to himself," I turned and started toward the exit with Rebecca following after me. I heard a few other students following after as well obviously not wanting to deal with Professor Silver either.

When I pushed open the door to leave, I stopped and slowly looked up to see Thanatos's grim face. She raised a brow at me in confusion then her eyes fell to the few students behind me before darting her dark gaze to me. "Mind explaining?"

"Professor Silver seems to enjoy exploiting people's fears to weed out the weak and we don't agree with it, we wanted to come to you and ask to change over to perhaps the Fencing class," Thanatos glanced up at Professor Silver as her brow arched in question.

"Sterling, you are aware that this is the 3rd time this has happened… why is that?" What the—third time? Wow was he that bad of a teacher? He didn't say anything but shake his head. Thanatos sighed and looked down at me. "Fine, for now all who wish for Fencing have this hour off, then you will return to your normal class afterwards, that way I can set up the new fencing class within this hour,"

I nodded and went to step around Thanatos when she put a hand on my shoulder leaning to my ear. "Zoey wanted to speak with you," she said before letting me head off with Rebecca who re-latched to my arm. I headed off to find my mentor with my roomie following with. Though there was something I just had to ask her, because it's been sort of on my mind lately.

"Why do you always hold onto my arm?" She seemed to tense and then glance at me.

"Well when you're alone in a room for a while you'd want to be close to your friend too…" I guess she was right there and it was just as I thought she'd reply with. She was just happy she had a friend and roommate so she wasn't alone. But the way she tensed… could she be hiding something? I shook it out of my head and led the way toward Zoey's classroom poking my head in. Sure enough Zoey was there grading papers with her head down.

"Come in Ali, Rebecca I'm sorry but you have to wait in the hall, this is between me and Ali," I looked back at my roommate who hesitantly pulled her hands away from my arm and stood by the door as I stepped in closing it behind me. When I looked up, Zoey had her gaze upon me as her grumpy cat leapt up to the desk and flopped down by the papers she was grading, to lick her paw pad clean.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets. Zoey set down her pen and lightly to scratched Nala under the chin. Her gaze was drawn away from me onto the feline purring on her desk.

"That letter from you mother, I don't know where _HE_ is but there is a way you can find out," Her gaze moved back to me. "If he is your father, than there is a way to use my DNA to see if that's so, because he is my father."

"You have no clue where he is?"

"If I did, I might admittedly punch him for leaving my mother like he did," It was easy to see Zoey didn't have the best male figures in her life. Her father was a dead beat who ditched the family, and the bad part is that very dead beat could be my father.

"Would it be weird finding out if I was related to you?"

"Well it'd be one reason explained as to why Nyx chose you like she did," I rubbed the back of my neck. To me it'd be a bit weird to find out if my Mentor was a half-sister. If she was I won't be surprised if I pass out from shock even if I was expecting it. "Also, how is everything going? Thanatos said you're being a bit rebellious and mouthy at times,"

"I—Uh…" I hung my head with a chuckle. "I'm sorry; it just the first time a guy was bullying someone in my class then—." Zoey held up her hand almost as though she had physically stopped my words. I clamped my mouth shut and looked over at my mentor who simply gave a smile.

"It's fine Ali, you stood up for someone and that's why Thanatos let you off with a warning," I shrugged a bit and when I heard the bell ring, my head shot to the clock. "And you better be off to your last class, trust me on this Lenobia is a strict teacher but she's rather caring,"

"She seems that way, anyway, thanks I'll see you later, Zo-ster,"

"Zo-ster… what's that?"

"I tend to nickname people I care about," I opened the door and stepped out instantly feeling Rebecca grab my arm and dragging me off toward the stables outside fast enough so we wouldn't be late. We stood in the crowd of new Third formers who were chattering away as we waited for Lenobia to arrive. Some of the girls were gazing at the horses in the stables with wondering expressions. While me on the other hand walked into the stable and was petting Lenobia's main Mare Mujaji, she was a lovely quarter horse and no one was brave enough to actually get acquainted with the horses they'd be working with.

I soon heard the crowd fall silent as Lenobia strolled over but she seemed extremely prideful in her stance and her walk. I patted Mujaji's neck and then went back to the crowd as Lenobia's unique slate grey eyes scanned the crowd. "Welcome to Equestrian Studies, I'm your professor Lenobia but you may address me as just Lenobia, no need to add any title to it."

"Lenobia, what will we be learning in this class?" I heard one of the students ask from the back of the crowd. I couldn't see anything for her hand but my gaze darted back to Lenobia who smirked a bit before she answered.

"You'll learn how to take care of horses as well as ride them, and do not think a horse is some girly fantasy of a tea party companion. That's not what a horse is; they are work and responsibility only then are they your companion."

"Aww but Lenobia you're best friends with horses," I said crossing my arms. Lenobia's eyes shifted to me as she smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Ali, you're half right, I have an affinity to understand horses' emotions even when I'm a bit away from them. Literally speaking I can be in my apartment in the teacher's area and still communicate with Mujaji," she pointed to the solid black horse that snorted within the stables as if to show the students who she was talking about.

"So you're close to your horses, Teach?" a taller guy behind me spoke and when I said taller, I mean he was taller than everyone and it made Lenobia have to look up more to see his face that was hidden behind a curtain of bangs covering his eyes partly; well more his left eye than the right. He was thin too but like that muscular skinny look. His chin seemed pushed forward and he had some dark stubble over his chin and jawline connected to his sideburns.

"I am in fact close to them, even when I was human long before I was marked, Jason." Lenobia turned and walked into the stables with the crowd following after. I stopped by a stable section looking up at a dark grey horse with a lightning bolt shape on her muzzle that led all the way up to her brow, partly covered by the dark hair. I reached up lightly petting her thick neck as we listened to Lenobia explaining what we were about to do. We'd be in charge of cleaning the horse stalls once we were assigned to a horse; lay new saw dust and fill their hay for them to eat.

For me I was admiring the mare I was petting softly, glancing to the bronze nameplate seeing the name: Lightning. I guess she was named after the marking on her head. I was luckily assigned to her and instantly got to work cleaning up the stall, laying the new saw dust and finishing with giving her new hay. When I had finished, I found a brush nearby and went about brushing her side as she ate. The sound of her munching and the, _swoosh_ of the brush made me feel a bit more at ease. It did remind me of when I would care for the horses at the sanctuary I lived by once.

"You're done quickly," I looked over seeing Lenobia leaning on the stall doorway. She was smiling as she let her eyes scan the stall. "Then again you did mention caring for horses before,"

"I always loved animals of all kinds," I set the brush down. "I admire horses for being both a powerful yet gentle giant; a stomp of their hoof shakes the ground but I've known some horses to go as far as protecting their owner out of love,"

"They have big hearts," Lightning lifted her head and snorted at me before leaning up and lipping at my bangs. I reached up and rubbed her neck. "You certainly have something about you animal's like too,"

"Always been that way, same went for my mother. When she was alive we had two cats and a dog, but when she died… my stepfather took the pets to a shelter and dropped them off, That was around the time I started hanging around the Horse Sanctuary and helping out there." When the bell rang ending the classes for the night Lenobia patted my shoulder and smiled.

"If you need to come here and relax with the horses you're welcome to,"

"Thanks, with everything happening lately I need some place to just think," I gave Lightning a soft pat then headed out meeting up with Rebecca talking to a few other girls. When I walked up one of the girls, a blonde, glanced over at me with a smile. Luckily she didn't stare at my mark like others would have but instead she glanced down seeing my little feline friend trot up beside my feet, purring and rubbing her head on my sneaker. The small cat batted my shoelace playing with it and lucky for me I double knotted it so she couldn't untie it.

"Hey Ali, this is Sylvania, she's a fourth former," I smiled and picked Lela up and held her close kissing her head only for her to bump her head into my mouth and chin. I looked over to Sylvania.

"Nice to meet you,"

"And nice to meet you too, you've become rather famous around the campus. The second Fledgling in history to have a colored in mark," I rubbed the back of my head and didn't act at all happy about it. In truth I was not pleased at all. I didn't want to be famous for being a freak with a unique mark. "I take it you don't like being known for being chosen by the Goddess?"

"I don't like being seen as so different," I turned to Rebecca letting Lela leap from my arm. My roomie frowned and grabbed my arm hauling me off toward the dining hall. She seemed to always know when it was best to lead me away from things that made me uncomfortable. When we opened the door to head inside I saw Zoey and Anastasia standing by the dining hall chatting. I felt my body tense wondering and hoping Anastasia wasn't telling Zoey what I told her. I didn't feel like explaining why I haven't told her or anything.

"Hey Ali," Anastasia turned to look at me with a smile. "How'd your classes go?"

"Uh, they went okay…" my eyes were darting from her to Zoey and back, chewing the inside of my cheek. Anastasia turned to Rebecca and said how she wanted to have a talk with me. Zoey raised a brow in question, glancing over at me as I looked away rubbing my head trying to remain nonchalant as possible. With Rebecca heading into the Dining hall saying she'll bring me something to eat if I don't get back in time to eat. The blonde Red Vamp put an arm around my shoulders leading me off down the hall. "You didn't tell Zoey did you?"

"I promised I wouldn't, and I haven't," She replied, putting me at ease. "But you'll need to tell them sooner or later Ali, your step-father needs to be punished for what he did,"

"I…I know, I just…" Anastasia stopped, turning me to face her by lightly taking my chin in her hand.

"He has no authority over you now, if he dares to come after you the warriors will stop him and he will be arrested for attempting anything," I sighed and simply leaned into her as she wrapped an arm around me. I don't know why but being around Anastasia felt like I had my mother back. "You have to tell Zoey and Thanatos, they can help you best,"

"Okay… Thanks Anastasia, but where is Thanatos anyway?" the blonde vamp scrunched her lips to the left side in thought and shrugged.

"She's usually lurking around somewhere,"

"Who's usually lurking?" I jumped but the red vamp seemed as though she was not bothered, turning her head to see Thanatos standing there with a raised brow. I flopped back sliding down a nearby wall until I was seated on my rear trying to slow my racing heart. I swear I was not ready for these sudden appearances by these Vampyres…

"Oh well speak of the High Priestess and she appears," I said from my seat on the cold floor. The dark priestess glanced from me to Anastasia with a more questioning look on her face. "Is Zoey going to pop up next? You vamps tend to appear like ninjas,"

"Could be because full vampyres are fast and silent at the same time," I sighed and crossed my arms. The high priestess leaned on the wall. "So why was I brought up?"

"I needed to talk to you," I said keeping my gaze away. I didn't feel like staring at her dark gaze when I had to tell her something like this. Anastasia moved over beside me, setting a hand on my head, brushing back my bangs a bit, giving a nod. "Thanatos…" I looked over to her. "I may be in danger if I tell you this but I have to… my step-father killed my half-sister and made me at only nine help him bury her, threatening me with death if I said anything…" I watched the priestess's gaze go from dark and calm to raging and dangerous. I tensed up wanting to hide from her at the moment, pressing back into the wall just wishing I could sink into it.

"Ali, thank you for speaking up about that, and I will make sure you are kept safe from that murderous man, but because of that until he is in prison you cannot leave the campus unsupervised," I slowly nodded watching her gaze slowly change back to a softer side more of concern than anger. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I will have to up the warrior security around the school, Anastasia, when you can have Dragon meet with me. He and Kalona will be head of security around the campus,"

"Of course," she gave a nod, brushing her hand through my dark hair. My arms hugged around my knees as my brow came to rest upon them. I told them, and if _HE_ finds out he'll more than likely take any chance to try and kill me now…

_Oh Nyx, help me…_

_**Review me! I apologize for the slow coming of chapter 3 but school has been driving me up a wall, and trust me it's not easy studying to be an IT professional. But fear not! Chapter 4 is on its way!**_

_**~Dana Prince**_


End file.
